Sonrise
by BeyondYourWildestDreams
Summary: WARNING: Watch Legend of Candyface before reading this fannfic! What happens the morning after the end of Legend of Candyface? Channy, that's what! First oneshot BTW! PS-Sorry for any spelling errors! Please don't bug me about that!


**I DO NOT OWN SWAC (OWNED BY DC) OR SUNSHINE (OWNED BY THE WHO)**

I couldn't sleep. I just _couldn't. _Even after all the craziness that had happened last night, on this whole trip. Trust exercises, weapon building, monster hunting. Everything I-no, everything _we_ had gone through these past couple days had been for nothing. Nothing had changed. The casts of _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls _were still rivals.

I had been trying for almost a year now to get this feud to end, and I had never managed to. I'd thrown a peace picnic. I'd invited them to the Secret Prom. I'd invited them on a trip out here with us. Heck, I'd even dressed up as a hideous monster, just to get our casts to work as a team! As we should have been doing all along. I mean, our shows shot on the same lot right? We shouldn't be Team _So Random!_ and Team _Mackenzie Falls_! We should be Team Condor Studios................. Shouldn't we?

I didn't know, but what I _did_ know was that I was a failure. Yes, a failure as a peacemaker. I guess my subconciousness was telling me I didn't deserve to sleep.

I checked my watch (uh-oh, did that count as a luxury item?). It was 4:47. The sun would start to rise in about an hour or so. I just love watching the sunrise. It always cheers me up. Maybe that was what I needed this morning, to watch the sunrise. Yeah, that's exactly what I needed!

I quietly crawled out of my sleeping bag and slowly tiptoed to the door of the tent. This was quite the challlenge, especially since it was dark, and everyone was practically sleeping on top of each other (it wasn't a very big tent). Somehow I managed to reach the door without waking anyone up. I unzipped the tent as slowly and quietly as I could, and headed outside.

It was still dark out. Luckily, I had brought a flashlight. There were still some stars in the clear sky. Yes! Clear skies always make for the best sunrises.

I tiptoed (just in case) over to a cliff that had an awesome view of the sky. It was pretty close to our campsite, but not so close that anyone would see me from it. Not that I was trying to hide from them (well, except for Tawni. She just would not shut up about her her broken curling iron!) I just didn't think that any of them would understand why I was doing something like this.

I sat down, my legs dangling off the cliff's edge, and thought about... well, nothing, really. I just took the spectacular view in. I'm always mesmerized by places like this. They're just so magical to me.

I satyed like that for a while, until a voice broke the silence. "Hey."

It was Chad. _Chad?_ Oh, great. It just _had_ to be Chad, the last person (except for maybe Tawni) that I would want to see right now. I'd even rather see someone else from _Mackenzie Falls_. Sure, they're snobs, but at least they don't follow me to my dressing room just to bug me. Yes, on _Gotcha!_ I _did_ tell him that deep down, I thought he was a good person*, and he _did_ tell me I wasn't quite as bad at acting as the rest of my cast*, but still. He always annoyed me and said weird things to me the made me feel all funny and tingly inside. It'd probably be even worse right now, seeing as he'd seen me here, doing something he'd probably find to be totally "sweet" and "girly" and "cutesey". Sigh.

I turned around. "Hey," I replied, trying to hide my nervousness.

He smiled and sat down next to me. Of course, it just _had_ to be then that I realized how cold I was. I tried to think of warm thoughts, hot tubs... campfires... Chad's arms... Whoa there, Sonny! What was I thinking? My mind must've been going wacko, probably because I was so tired. I snapped back to reality and shuddered.

"Hey are you cold?" Chad asked. I guess my shuddering had looked like shivvering.

"A little," I admitted.

He scooched over and wrapped his arms around me. I was right, they _were_ nice and warm. I got that weird tingly feeling inside again.

We stayed like that for a little while. Soon, I began to doze off...

_I was at my old house in Wisconsin. I could see me, sitting on my porch, watching the sunrise. I tried to run over to the other me, but my feet were glued to the ground. And when I tried to yell, I couldn't even hear my own voice. I gave up and decided to just watch and see what would happen._

_After a couple minutes, my dad came out and sat next to the other me. He placed Little Me on his lap. "See the sunrise, sweetie?" he asked._

_"Yes, Daddy," Little Me replied. "It is quite delectible," I was trying to sound grown-up, like I did a lot when I was that age. I smile._

_"Delightful," Dad corrected._

_"Delightible," says Little me. Dad giggles. My smile widens._

_"Daddy," I asked. "Do you have to go to work today?"_

_"I'm afraid so, sweetie. But I'll be back before you know it."_

_"Promise?"_

_I remember how Dad and I always used to go through this little routine, me not wanting him to go, him having to go, me making him promise he'd return, and him pinky-swearing he would._

_"Pinky-swear," said Dad, and him and Little Me hooked pinkies._

_Dad started to walk down the stairs, but was stopped by Little Me. "Daddy, don't go!" Little Me threw her arms around his legs._

_I did not smile. I couldn't. In fact, I wanted to cry "Daddy, don't go!" and throw my arms around his legs myself. But I coudn't, so I just started crying._

_Why? Because all of a sudden, I realized what day this was._

_March 31, 1997._

_The day my father died._

"Sonny! Are you okay?"

I realized I had been crying in my sleep. Great. First sleep_walking_, now sleep_crying_?

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Well, what happened was... it was like... see..." I was sobbing between words. Chad gently picked up my head, and turned it so it was facing him.

"I dreamed... the last time I saw my dad." I said quietly. "He was... the only man I could trust. The only man who cared for me. The only man who... loved me." I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"Was he Sonny, was he really?" asked Chad.

"Chad... please. Not now," I couldn't hold back anymore. I started sobbing.

"Sonny, no. Just listen... please?"

I couldn't control myself. I keep sobbing away. Chad holded me tighter and started to sing.

_You take away the breath I was keeping for Sonrise_  
_You appear and the morning looks drab in my eyes_  
_And then again I'll turn down love_  
_Having seen you again_  
_Once more you'll disappear_  
_My morning put to shame_

_You take away the breath I was keeping for Sonrise_  
_You appear and the morning looks drab in my eyes_  
_And then again I'll turn down love_  
_Having seen you again_  
_Once more you'll disappear_  
_My morning put to shame_

_Sometimes I fear that this will go on my life through_  
_Each day I spend in an echoed vision of you_  
_And then again I'll turn down love_  
_Remembering your smile_  
_My every day is spent_  
_Thinking of you all the while_

_The times I've let myself down_  
_My head's spinning 'round_  
_My eyes see only you_  
_The chances I've lost_  
_Opportunities tossed_  
_Away and into the blue_

_You take away the breath I was keeping for Sonrise_  
_You appear and the morning looks drab in my eyes_  
_And then again I'll turn down love_  
_Having seen you again_  
_Then again you'll disappear_  
_My morning put to shame_

The sun had almost fully risen, and my tears had dried. "Thank you," I said.

In response, he smiled and leaned in to kissed me lightly on the cheek.

Then we headed back to our site, hoping no one had noticed we were gone.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

***- I made up what they said, it has not been confirmed on the actual show. (Yet!)**


End file.
